A Broken Boy's Bruises
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki: your average Junior in High School. He has a mom, a dad, two brothers, and a sister. Yep, he’s just your average normal teen. Well except the fact that he’s in love. He’s in love with the most popular boy at his school. ON HIATUS!
1. Secrets

**Title: A Broken Boy's Bruises:**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for violence, sex, slash, and abuse. **

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki: your average Junior in High School. He has a mom, a dad, two brothers, and a sister. Yep, he's just your average normal teen. Well except the fact that he's in love. He's in love with the most popular boy at his school. And his life is headed straight to hell. AU!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… I SWEAR!!!!!**

**A/N: This will be tragic… maybe. It will have violence, sex, abuse, slash, and a whole lot of pain. But, it will also be funny at some parts. That is because I am bipolar so it is only natural that I write a bipolar story. **

**This is AU!!!!!**

**A Broken Boy's Bruises Chapter 1: Secrets**

Everyone has a secret. It is a part of life. And it is ok to keep secrets. Heck… sometimes it is vital and necessary. If someone knows a secret then you could get in a lot of trouble.

I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if my secrets got out. Well, that is until that fateful day… but I'll get to that later.

My secrets would really get me into trouble. I can just imagine the problems it would cause. Think about this: what if no one kept secrets?

Then my friends crush would know that she has a secret crush on him. He would also know that she 'secretly' like to stare at him when he is not looking… sadly this includes sneaking into the guy's locker rooms.

My mom would know that _I_ actually broke the vase… and it wasn't the cat.

My dad would know that I think his ties are weird and that I find it repulsive that he likes to drink beer and get 'aggressive' towards my mother.

My two little brothers would know that I've cheated in checkers so many times that I've have lost count.

My younger sister would know that I find her to be a pain in the butt and not the 'adorable little angel' the rest of the world thinks she is.

And all my ex girlfriends would know the real reason why I broke up with them.

But, that secret is a deadly secret; a deadly secret that, unfortunately, found its way out of my mind and into the hands of a deadly foe.

Think about it. What would your life be like if everyone in school knew that you were 'different' then the rest of them?

Your secret wouldn't be a secret anymore.

I tried and tried to keep people from knowing… but now. Now, everyone knows and I am… what's the word? Screwed. Yup… I am 100 screwed. Finished. Done. Out. I lose.

And all because of my so-called friend just HAD to look through my diary. He just HAD to turn to that one page. And he just HAD to read it. Then he HAD to go and tell all his buddies in the locker room; where a certain 'female' was staring at that boy she liked a lot. Then she just HAD to go and tell all her girlfriends. Well, I should have known that the second a 'girl' heard your secret I was done for. Stupid gossip queens. It's as if they have nothing better to do than to spread around that I am gay. Damn it.

Sometimes secrets are secrets for a reason.

Sometimes secrets get out.

And sometimes a somewhat normal life can reverse and head straight to hell.

Yep Hell that was where I was heading… I just couldn't see it yet.

**P.S. I hope you like the intro to this story. Please let me know if it looks good so far. I don't want to mess up my first BIG Naruto Fanfic!!!!!**

**Well, thanks for reading!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	2. Homophobe High

**Title: A Broken Boy's Bruises:**

**Warnings: This is not a pretty story… it has rape, violence, abuse, drugs, alcohol, prostitution, gangs, death, suicide, cutting, self-mutilation, and sadness. If you do not like then do NOT read!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!!**

**A Broken Boy's Bruises Chapter 2 Homophobe High: **

I was dreaming about him again. The same dream. Always the same.

A boy with obsidian eyes stood on the edge of a cliff. A cliff that was on a mountain so monstrous that it would've given Everest a run for its money.

I was crying a couple of feet away from the boy. I don't know why I was crying. I just knew that I was hurting. My heart was breaking… no not breaking. Shattering.

My heart was just throbbing. I kept trying to speak but no words would form. The boy then turned to me. He looked angry. So angry. What had I done? Why did he look at me that way?

"I hate you," the boy screamed.

"I hate you. You're nothing to me. You're worthless. Monster. Terror. Trash. I know what you did when you were younger," he looked evil.

I was shocked how could he have known about my past. No one but my parents and older brother knew. He can't know.

"You don't even deserve to exist. How could you ever think that someone like me would love something like you?" he asked quietly.

I walked towards him. My legs had a mind of their own.

I tried to speak but I still couldn't.

"Just die," he said.

My body began to shake and I walked right past him. I walked right past him and off the edge of the cliff.

"Sasuke," my voice was working again. As I hit the water the world went black.

"Naruto! Get your LAZY ASS DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!"

My eyes shot open. Oh shit. Dad's awake.

I got up fast and threw on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. I shoved my sneakers on and tied them clumsily. My hands were shaking. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I almost forgot to let out the breath out but eventually it was released.

"NARUTO!" He screamed again.

He was really mad. I don't know why. Did I do something wrong? Well, I'll find out soon enough.

I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me. Calm down. I didn't do anything wrong. Just calm down.

As I rounded the corner and entered the kitchen I froze.

My siblings were sitting around the table. They were looking down at their cereal. But, I could tell that each of them was smirking. Great… they know something I don't.

Mom was by the sink. She looked ready to cry and there was a large bruise across her right cheek. He hit her again.

Dad was standing front and center. Staring at me and turning redder by the second. He was wearing his normal black suit and silk tie.

"Sit," was all he said.

I sat down next to my brother. Who, at the moment, was snickering in his cheerios.

Stupid kid.

"Naruto do you know why you are here?" dad asked in a kindergarten kind of tone.

Ok now I don't know why I said what I said. But, I did and I can't take it back.

"Well… you and mom fell in love, got married, had sex, and plopped me out," I said casually.

PUNCH!

I was thrown backwards from my chair and I crashed into the wall.

I heard a glass break. There was blood dribbling out of the corner of my mouth and my head hurt like hell.

"THIS ISN'T SOME JOKE BOY! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT! YOU WILL BEHAVE! AND YOU WILL NEVER GET INTO A FIGHT AT SCHOOL AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOUNG MAN?!" My dad shrieked.

"I THINK I am Naruto Uzumaki! I will NOT show ANY respect to some_thing_ that won't show ME any! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! AND AS FOR THE FUCKING FIGHT… THAT WASN'T MY FAULT THE OTHER GUY ATTACKED ME FIRST! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FUCKING FAMILY BUT I WANT OUT! I HATE YOU DAD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed as I ran from the room, down the hall, and outside the front door.

My dad was yelling after me. I was going to pay for that later. But, at the moment I didn't care. I just kept running. All the way to the high school. My tears were spilling over and splashing onto my shirt.

Why me? Why is it always me? What did I ever do to the world to make it hate me?

"I exist that's why," I whispered.

I looked up and I saw that I was right at the entrance of school. Oh great I get to go in their and be tormented again. That jerk. I swear if he hits me one more time I'll kill him. Some best friend he was. After what he did to me yesterday… there's no forgiveness left in me. It's over.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Kabuto! Dude what's up?" I yelled as I ran up to my best friend. _

_I froze there were others around him. A group of people that I knew for a fact hated me. Why would Kabuto be around these people?_

_It was lunch time and I found Kabuto sitting at a table with some unruly characters. A blond girl in my grade was sitting in Neji's lap. I think her name was Ino. Neji was a junior. A boy named Deidara (sp?), who was a senior, was sitting next to Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. Kabuto leaned in and whispered something into my chemistry teacher Orochimaru's ear. Kabuto and Orochimaru smirked evilly. _

_What was going on?_

"_Ah Naruto we were just talking about you," said Orochimaru. I hated this guy. What the hell is Kabuto thinking?_

"_Hey… Kabuto what's going on?" I asked in complete and utter confusion. _

_He just smiled at me and pointed behind my head. I turned to look and I felt myself gag. I almost threw up. _

_On the opposite wall there was a huge poster of me smiling and holding up a peace sign. At the bottom of the poster in large rainbow letters was the words: Naruto Uzumaki Enemy # 1 Gay Faggot In Love With Sasuke Uchiha! Avoid Him At All Costs!_

"_Oh my god," I whispered. _

"_I hate you Naruto," Kabuto said bluntly. _

"_I found your diary… my my it was such an interesting read. I had no idea you swung that way. Well… that's just wrong. Were no longer friends. In fact we're enemies. You're in for the ride of a life time. Man I hate you," he said. _

_Then he leaned in and whispered something that still scares me, "I'm going to make your life hell. We don't need any gay fucks like you messing up our beautiful school. You're going to wish you were never born. I'm going to hurt you. All of us are." He then motioned to the other people sitting around him. They were all glaring and smirking… if that was even possible. _

"_Why… I don't understand. I thought you were my friend? Kabuto?" I went to try and grab his arm but he yanked away from me viciously. _

"_Gross… it touched me. Great now I have to burn my shirt. Thanks a lot fag," I wasn't prepared for what came next. I found myself on the ground my nose bleeding. I was shocked. _

_Then I was thrown backwards again. I doubled over clutching my stomach where Kabuto had kicked it. I looked confused but I blocked the next punch that was aimed at my head. I grabbed his hand and swung him away from me with as much force as I could muster. He went flying across the table. I looked at my hand… it was covered in blood. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki my office NOW!" yelled the principal. I turned away from the angry group of teenagers and walked away. _

_End Flashback_

And that's what happened. Kinda fucked up really. I had gotten into a lot of trouble. Orochimaru had told the principal that I had started attacking Kabuto for no reason. I said it was a lie. But he didn't believe me. No one ever did.

Somehow I had managed to find myself in homeroom. It was also my English class. Kakashi Hatake was my teacher. He was always late to class. Sometimes to late that we didn't even learn anything.

When I got there people were messing around. Throwing paper airplanes. Jumping up and down. yelling. You name it it happened. The only one not moving was one Sasuke Uchiha. He sat with a stoic and uncaring presence. That is until his eyes met mine. I blushed and turned away. God… he was so hot.

"Look… the fags blushing. Be careful Uchiha he may turn you gay," said Kabuto from the doorway.

"Yeah… in his dreams," said Sasuke.

I shook at what the brunette had said. Tears were threatening to fall again. But, I held them in.

"Oh is the little _girl_ crying? Does he need his mommy?" Kabuto said using a 4-year-old voice.

"Leave him alone!" a voice from the corner of the room said.

Everyone went quiet.

"Who the hell are you? Standing up for a fag like him?" Kabuto said angrily.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I'm the fag's friend," Kiba said while walking up to me and sitting next to me. All the other kids had moved away from me. They probably thought I'd turn them gay. I had seen this guy before but he had never talked. The guy had his own group of friends. They consisted of: Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga (sp?).

I didn't know Kiba liked me. He then proceeded to put his arms around my shoulders.

"Ewwww… you touched him. God…. Now you're a fag," Kabuto all but shrieked.

"Sooooo what? Label me a fag. It isn't true but I don't care. You need to get a fucking life. Picking on people just because of their sexual orientation. That's low you stupid homophobe," Kiba stated clearly and slowly as if afraid that Kabuto was too stupid to comprehend.

Before Kabuto could say anything Kakashi walked in and told them to read chapters 1-4 in their books. He then proceeded to sit at his desk and pull out one of his porn novels.

Pervert.

I went to pull out my book when I found that I didn't have my book bag. Shit. I must have forgot to grab it when I ran out of the house this morning. Damn it dad. Even when you're not hurting me you're hurting me.

I sighed when a book was shoved under my nose. Kiba had moved closer to my desk so that we could share a book. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Well… I guess this wouldn't be so bad.

After an hour the bell rang and all the students hurried to get to their next period class. I dragged behind. So did Kiba.

"Hey… Kiba right? Thanks for what you did in there," I said awkwardly.

He just smiled.

"No problem I always thought you were cool and now you're stuck with me. This is going to be so great another hyperactive dork that can be part of my group," Kiba was ranting.

OK… so he was a little weird. But, that's ok cause I'm weird too.

"Hey Blondie what class do you have next?" Kiba asked energetically.

I winced at the nickname. Blondie? Come on he can do SO much better than that.

"I have AP Chemistry," I said while shouldering my book bag.

"Really?! Me too!" Kiba exclaimed. No not exclaimed… shouted.

As we got closer to the classroom I started to get more nervous. What if I had a bad teacher? What if I got picked on again?

"Don't worry I'll stick up for you if someone picks on you," Kiba said quietly and knowingly.

Whoa… is Kiba a mind reader or something?

The second I entered the room I knew I was doomed. Sitting at the desk was none other than Orochimaru and from what I could tell he already hated me for being gay.

I took a seat in the very back and Kiba plopped down next to me. Thank the Gods that Kiba was in this class with me. I don't know if I could survive without him.

The bell rang and the room got really scarily quiet. No way would I ever sleep through this class. That wasn't even an option. Fuck no.

"What I love most in the world is peace and order. Yes order that is why you can all just get up and move to the seats assigned to you," MR. Orochimaru stated evilly. Everyone got up with a groan. I clung to Kiba's shirt as if my life depended on it. He looked confused but let it go.

Orochimaru hadn't taken his eyes off me since I entered the room and now I was completely terrified. He had this avaricious look in his eyes. A shiver ran up my back.

"Haruno in that seat. Inuzuka over there," Kiba pulled away from me. He gave me a small smile that was trying to tell me it would all be ok. But, I wasn't listening to it. And even if I did I wouldn't believe it. Not in a bazillion years.

"Mr. Uzumaki," said Orochimaru in a long drawn out breath.

"Yeah?" I said meekly.

"First row, dead center," he hissed.

I did NOT like the way he said 'dead.'

"Each of you pull out your books and read over the 4th chapter!"

I just kinda say there while everyone else frantically grabbed their books and began reading.

"Mr. Uzumaki… why aren't you reading?" Orochimaru asked dangerously. Every eye looked at me.

Shit.

"I left my book bag at home. That's why," I said quietly.

"Then pack up and get out of my class and if you EVER forget your materials again in my class you will have a detention. Get out…NOW!" he yelled.

Needless to say I scampered out of there quick as a rabbit.

I didn't notice but a certain Uchiha had been staring at me with a look of pure pity.

Needless to say that class was hell on Earth. And it was only SECOND PERIOD!

The rest of the day went by with taunts and whispers. I was really lucky to have had Kiba with me. I had him in all my classes. He really helped and it looked like he would be a great friend and ally in the future.

Lunch was a disaster. I was sitting near Sasuke and I kept glancing at him. God what am I a fan girl or something?

Kiba invited me to sit with him and his friends. I took up is offer graciously.

Kabuto had come by to throw insults at me. I just hid in my food while Kiba defended me. Kiba… my Hero.

It was now the end of school and Kiba and I were making our way out of class and into the hallways where it seemed thousands of people were rushing to get out of here.

I kept hearing more whispers. Words. It hurt. After all words cut deeper than any sword.

I wasn't really listening until something a couple of girls were saying caught my attention.

"Too bad he's gay. He isn't bad looking," some girl stated. Her friend nodded in agreement as they passed me.

It was true. I was often told that I looked really hot and gorgeous. Not to toot my own horn or anything.

Oh what the hell screw this TOOT!

Ok I look pretty good. I have blonde spiky hair that stuck out at impossible angles. My skin was a dark sun-kissed tan. My body was toned and firm for only being 14. I even had abs.

My ex-girlfriend's favorite aspect about me was my eyes. She said they were like the sky. Heavenly.

I should call her some time.

I had been so consumed in my thoughts that I'd tuned out Kiba.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I asked sheepishly.

"Grrr… Naruchan!" Kiba whined. Great another nickname.

I sighed.

"Sorry Kiba. But, really what were you saying?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night at my house tonight?" he stated.

"Oh… I don't think I can. My parents… and I have to watch my siblings," I said as I walked away from him.

"Ok but if you change your mind I live at 482 Sanderson Rd," he called after me.

I felt kinda bad leaving him like that. I mean he was the only one that stood up for me today. I kinda owe him.

When I got home it was a mess. There were dirty dishes piled sky high, clothes everywhere, toys everywhere. I really had my work cut out for me.

"Hey mom!" I yelled as I got in the house. I got no answer so I walked up stairs careful not to fall and impale myself on the beach house Barbie toy that was tipping precariously on the edge of the 4th step.

I made my way to my mom's room. The door was shut so I knocked once.

"Come in," mom said.

And I did.

A woman with dark brown hair was bustling around the room pulling things out of drawers and onto the floor. She was pretty. Right now she was wearing a black pleated skirt and a dark green blouse. She had shockingly blue eyes… the same eyes that I inherited.

"Uh… mom what are you looking for?" I asked in annoyance as a pair of socks hit me square in the face.

"My shoes, can you help?" she asked in desperation.

"Sure," I said as I started to search. I didn't even have to ask what shoes she was looking for. I already knew. The black pointed toe stilettos. She always wore them when she went out for a night with the girls.

"Found them," I said as I emerged from under her and dad's bed.

She squealed and hugged me tight.

"Thanks baby. Oh and the babysitter is going to be here in an hour. So you only have to watch them for an hour," she said.

"Babysitter? Why did you get a babysitter? I can watch them," I asked.

"I didn't your father just called and told me he got one today. He wouldn't say why though," she said while grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes.

"Ok I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry about your dad he should've cooled off by now, I love you. Bye Naruto," and with that mom ran out of the room and out the front door. I stood there until I heard the garage door close.

I walked out of her room and to my own. When I got there I screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LITTLE DEMON!" I screamed at my little sister. She was 10 and annoying. And, at the moment, she was jumping on my bed and reading my diary. So not good.

I grabbed her and took the diary from her hands. Then much to her dismay I picked her up and threw her out of my room.

"Hey NARUTO LET ME IN! I'LL TELL DAD AND THEN HE'LL HIT YOU AGAIN!" She screamed. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

At this point I didn't really care what dad did to me anymore. He'll just keep hitting and breaking me until I die. And I can't do a thing about it.

I screamed and punched my wall. My hand was bleeding profusely now.

I ran over to my closet and began pulling out clothing. Within 10 minutes I was changed and admiring myself in my mirror.

I had put on a pair of black jeans and a dark green tight t-shirt that said in dark black letters: Shhh… I'm a cutter but don't tell it's socially unacceptable that I express pain. Then I pulled on my black chucks, tightened my black spiky belt, and applied black eye liner around my eyes.

Satisfied I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my back pocket. I then proceeded to walk out of my room, down stairs, and out the front door. I didn't even bother to take my medicine. I wanted to be out of it tonight. My pills would only slow me down.

It sun was already beginning to set when I made it to my destination. It was an old abandoned playground next to the forest on the outskirts of town. I went here whenever I was sad and alone. It was my escape. My dad used to take me here when I was little. But, then he changed. I don't know what changed about him but something did. He was never the same.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing?" I said as I sat down on one of the swings.

I had been thinking about him all day. I knew he wasn't thinking about me. So either way it didn't matter.

I started to get drowsy and my eyes slowly clos-

I was gone. Sleeping on that swing. I'm such a dork.

My eyes began to open and I found that I had a headache. I looked around. It was pitch black outside. Crap! Dad's gonna kill me.

I ran the whole way home. My limbs were screaming in protest. But I ran as fast as I could.

When I got there I tried to open the door. Nothing happened. I tried again… still nothing. Then I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table on the porch.

I walked over and picked it up.

It said:

_Kid,_

_If you think this family is so fucked up then you can go without it. You are not to set foot in this house for an entire week. Stay far away. Maybe then you'll get it and start acting right. This is your punishment for starting that goddamn fight at school. _

_Your Father._

I just stared at the paper. This has to be a joke. No it doesn't he's serious. Shit. Ok ok… so I can't go home for a week.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked in anger.

Then I got an idea.

A bus stop and four blocks later…

He heard his doorbell ring and he walked towards the door.

As he opened it he was shocked.

"Hey Kiba! I hope your sleepover offer is still good," I said while smiling at the brunette.

"Of course Naruto. Come in," he said as he moved aside to signal me in.

And I went in.

**P.S. I know there wasn't a lot of SasuNaru in this chapter but I swear there will be!!!!!**

**I hope you liked this so far. I'm having a hard time updating because my life is slowly becoming worse than hell. So please forgive me. **

**-Hero Out-**


	3. The Last Song Ever

**Title: A Broken Boy's Bruises:**

**Warnings: This is not a pretty story… it has rape, violence, abuse, drugs, alcohol, prostitution, gangs, death, suicide, cutting, self-mutilation, and sadness. If you do not like then do NOT read!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!! And I don't own the song, "The Last Song Ever," Secondhand Serenade does!!!!!**

**This chapter is in honor of FastForward… thanks for writing the best SasuNaru stories EVER!!!!!**

**Bold: Lyrics**

**A Broken Boy's Bruises Chapter 3 The Last Song Ever: **

Waking up he felt awful. His head hurt and so did everything else. Yesterday had been a disaster at school.

Ever since he found out that, that stupid Uzumaki was gay, and not just gay with anyone but him, he'd been getting numerous questions about his sexuality. And it annoyed the hell out of him.

He liked girls… or course. There was no way he'd ever go for the stupid dobe. He was annoying, loud, obnoxious, austere, and worthless; the list just goes on and on.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling thinking for at least a half hour before he realized he had to go to school. He didn't want to go what with Naruto being there and all. For all he cared he could never see him again and he'd be just dandy.

Knowing he couldn't put it off much longer Sasuke got out of bed and headed towards his closet. It was a walk-in closet that was organized in a tidy and clean fashion.

All his socks, boxers, and t-shirts were in the draws parallel to the door. While his pants and dress shirts hung to the left and right of the entrance. His shoes were on a revolving shoe rack in the middle of the closet.

Sasuke turned on the light in his closet as he walked over to his shirts and pants. He grabbed one of each before grabbing his socks and boxers. Then he grabbed his sneakers as he headed into his own _private_ bathroom.

His bathroom was even more extravagant than his closet. It was painted a dark burgundy with little black stars spread all over the walls and ceiling. Next to the light switch was a switch that opened up part of the ceiling. This was so that if he wanted to see _real_ stars he could. In the middle of the room was a black Jacuzzi that could fit five people comfortably. On the wall parallel to the door a floor to ceiling, antique, silver framed, hand crafted mirror hung. This was Sasuke's favorite part of the bathroom. He loved that mirror. He could and would stare into it for hours. Now, Sasuke wasn't vain, he just tries to see deep inside himself. The mirror was a source of comfort. A great comfort in dark times.

Running perpendicular to the door was a large counter top made of black marble with red spots. There was also a mirror there and a silver sink. Underneath the counter top was a row of cabinets where Sasuke stored all of his personal items. In the far left corner there was a circular closet filled with towels and wash cloths. And in the far right corner there was Sasuke's very own laundry room.

The wall parallel to the counter top was the chrome shower and next to that was the toilet.

A dirty laundry hamper and chair sat right next to the door.

Sasuke shut the door and pulled of his boxers and tossed them into the hamper. He then walked into the shower but not before carefully folding and placing his clothing on the chair by the door.

He let the warm water run down his body as he thought. Why did Naruto like him? Doesn't he realize that I'll never ever like him back? I don't even care about him.

'_That's not true,' said a quiet voice in his head. _

What do you mean?

'_Yesterday in Chemistry class you felt pity for him,' it responded._

But that doesn't mean I care about him.

'_Yes it does. It means he's on your mind. In fact you're thinking about him right now,' it said teasingly._

Yeah… I'm thinking how much I hate him! Just go away and stop talking to me.

Silence.

I looked down as I continued to wash my body. There was still a bruise on my stomach. I had really hoped it would go away quickly. But no such luck. I hated when he got angry like that. It wasn't fair. He was… cruel.

I shook the thought from my mind as I squeezed some shampoo into my black tresses. I rubbed in the slimy goop that was supposed to make my hair… super star stylin'. I read that on the bottle. So far all it did was clean my hair. There was nothing 'super star' about it.

I rinsed the false advertisement from my hair and proceeded to put the matching conditioner in my hair. It made my hair wavy and stick up at odd angles. The girls called it God's hair. Purr-lease.

After getting out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over towards the counter tops. I pulled out my blow dryer and began to dry my hair. I didn't even use a brush. My hair just naturally fell into place.

After brushing my teeth and pulling out my nail polish I began to apply a thick coat of it. It was a light purple. After it dried I put on a glossy top coat.

"SASUKE! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND MAKE MY BREAKFAST!" Sasuke's brother yelled.

Today was going to be a long day.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke yelled right back before sighing and walking out of his bathroom and downstairs.

A very long day.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"NARU-KUN!" Screamed Kiba in my ear. That's what I awoke to. Oh and Kiba straddling my back. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head in annoyance.

"Come on 'Ruto… you don't wanna be late for school do you?" He asked in an overly peppy voice.

I rolled over and Kiba was now straddling my stomach. I was in a very… awkward position.

"Yes… actually no. I'd rather just not go if it's all the same to you," I stated firmly and slightly sarcastically.

Kiba frowned and then smirked viciously.

WOW… Is this the same Kiba?

Last night was a BLAST!!!!! All things considered. But, pretty much it rocked. Kiba and I had played video games until 3:44 in the morning. Well, at least that was what the alarm clock read before I had drifted off to sleep. We ate junk food and candy and I almost barfed… TWICE! It was the best night of my life. I had a friend. A real friend. One that cared about me enough to invite me to his house and let me crash for the night.

Only question is: where am I going to sleep tonight?

I shoved that scared feeling back into my mind as I heard Kiba say something. Whoops… I'd better listen. It might be something important.

"Get up this second… or else," he threatened darkly.

"Or else what?" I asked bluntly. He grinned sadistically.

"Or else you won't get any ramen for breakfast," Kiba smiled in triumph as I quickly got up and started digging around for my clothing.

10 minutes later I walked down to breakfast in the same clothing I came in last night. I didn't tell Kiba about my 'punishment.' And I had no intention of doing so.

I was much too proud for that.

Kiba's mom was in the kitchen and she smiled when I entered. Kiba walked in right after me.

"Hey mom did you get it?" Kiba asked.

"Get what?" I asked Kiba.

He ignored me. Typical.

"Yes… it's already cooked and on the table," she replied smiling before turning back to her newspaper and cup of coffee.

I looked at the table and saw something that caused me to jump for joy. Ramen… four bowels of it were on the table.

"Is that… is th-that for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep! I had mom go out and get it last night," Kiba said happily as he sat down next to me. He was eating a bowl of Oreo-Os.

"What? You didn't have to do that for me. Really I would've been fine with what Kiba-kun's eating. I swear," I started ranting guiltily. I felt bad that I caused my friend's mom to go out late at night and buy me ramen. Really… I wasn't worth that. In fact I'm… _worthless._

"Naruto calm down. My mom didn't go out of her way to get this. She was at the grocery store at one in the morning and I called her cell and asked her to get it," Kiba said calmly.

"Oh… ok well whateve- WHAT? WHAT WAS YOUR MOM DOING AT THE STORE AT ONE IN THE FLIPPING MORNING?!" I screamed so loudly the house shook.

"My mom's a doctor so she had the night shift at the hospital, and stop yelling." Kiba shouted.

"Oh ok," I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

I looked down at my ramen and stared. Something was eating away at me when instead I should've been eating away at the ramen sitting in front of me. I had this feeling that something good would happen today… and something bad as well.

Something _very_ bad.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Upon arriving at school Naruto and Kiba visited their already messy lockers.

The insults were worse today. And the fact that Naruto hadn't had a pill in like two days didn't help the matter any. If anything… it made it worse.

You see Naruto has ADHD: Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. In other words he's a hyper nutcase when he doesn't have his pills. Naruto, however, was different from most people that had ADHD. He different in the way that his was very extreme. Even when he took his pills they didn't always help. His ADHD was what got him into a lot of trouble most of the time. He'd forget to take a pill and go to school and be bouncing off the walls annoying the HELL out of everyone that crossed his path.

Now his ADHD had a few side effects. One: He couldn't concentrate. Plan and simple. Getting Naruto to concentrate even when medicating was like trying to stop Kakashi from reading his porn novels. In other words: impossible.

Second: Naruto didn't think before he opened his mouth. He would just blurt whatever was on his mind at the time. And it would always get him in the worst sort of trouble.

For example the second one was coming into play. Right about now!

"Hey fag get out of my way," some senior said as Naruto was getting a drink at the water fountain. Oh fuck no. He had waited 10 minutes to get a drink and he'd be damned if he thought he'd move before he was full of water.

Naruto just kept on drinking ignoring the older and bigger boy.

"Are you deaf as well as gay?! I said MOVE!" and the boy shoved Naruto into the wall hard.

"NO! Why don't you move you fucking dick!" Naruto screamed. The minute the word 'no' had left his mouth he regretted it. But, only a little because you know the saying: never regret anything that at one time made you smile. And Naruto had been smiling. The look on the guy's face as he talked back. Him Naruto a gay underclassmen.

Well the senior didn't like Naruto's attitude and neither did the senior's big and burly friends.

½ an hour later found Naruto hanging by his underwear on one of the basket ball hoops in the gym. It took another hour to get him down because he kept INSISTING that he didn't need any help. Men. Well a cherry picker, laughing students, and an angry Naruto later found walking… no scratch that running to his class. And just his luck: it was Orochimaru's class he was late to.

Now I bet you're wondering where was Kiba during this? Well he was trying to woo a pretty girl with a stutter and white eyes.

Naruto skidded into class quietly. He noticed that Orochimaru-sensei was lecturing and writing something on the chalk board.

'Perfect!' Naruto thought. Now was his chance to slip in unnoticed. Some of the students in the class watched with a mixture of pity, anger, and hilarity as Naruto Uzumaki… Hyperactive blonde tried to tiptoe to his seat without the bad bad man realizing what he was doing. Well, it wasn't Naruto's day.

Orochimaru had pulled out a yellow slip of paper and had begun to write on it very slowly.

Naruto was 4 feet from his desk.

Three feet.

Two feet.

One foot.

"OROCHIMARU-SENSEI!!!!! NARUTO THE FAG IS TRYING TO SNEAK INTO YOUR CLASS LATE!!!!!" Screamed my X best friend loudly. Kabuto was smirking and looking at me with a triumphant smirk.

Bastard.

"Now now there's no need to yell Kabuto-san," said Orochimaru in a hiss.

"Why do you think I'm writing a referral for him? I knew he was in this class the moment his toes crossed my threshold," said the pale man. He then proceeded to walk across the room and place the paper on Naruto's desk.

"This is what you get for skipping class," he said jerkily.

Then he leaned in real close to whisper so that no one else could hear, "Do it again and the consequences will be worse. Much MUCH worse Naruto-Kun."

Naruto didn't like the way he hissed 'kun' while breathing on his neck.

"But I didn't skip class. I ran into a couple of thugs and got into a fight. I wasn't skipping your class no matter how much I want to!" Naruto yelled while standing up.

"Be silent boy," yelled Orochimaru dangerously.

"NO I WON'T BE SILENT I WAS ATTACKED!!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUNISH ME!" Naruto screamed.

Orochimaru got quiet and stared at Naruto. Then without warning he grabbed Naruto's upper arm and dragged him into his closet.

**NARUTO'S POV:**

"One second class. I need to speak to Uzumaki in _private_," he hissed while shutting the door behind us.

Great I'm in a tiny cramped dark closet with a teacher that hates me and I feel something sliding up my thigh. WTF!!!!!

"Hey what are you-" I started to ask but then I felt cold clammy lips force themselves roughly onto my own.

He tasted so disgusting. _Slimy_. And not in the good hot sexy kinda way. One of his hands grabbed hold of my member. I felt so proud that it stayed limp the entire time. He had me pinned and he kept trying to arouse me but my body just wouldn't give in to evil teacher.

He squeezed harder and I thought that I would break. He had me on my knees. I wanted him to stop so badly but I was too proud to beg. He then pulled out his own member and smirked at me.

"Suck it Naru-Kun," Orochimaru ordered.

I refused and he hit me across the face. I winced but didn't move. Then he slashed my eye. I felt warm blood trickle down from the corner of my eye by my nose. It had the effect of me crying blood. It hurt but I didn't give in.

Orochimaru snarled and forced my mouth open. He then proceeded to shove his erection into my mouth. He moaned like a girl. I knew my mouth would be bruised from the abuse but at the moment the only thing I wanted was to get the hell out of this closet.

He started to massage my mouth to get me to move my tongue. I refused and bit down. Hard. Oh he was so mad. He yelped like a dog and shoved me away.

"You're worthless Uzumaki. Just like your damn father. He also didn't know when to give up and submit. It was his fault he and your mother are now dead. If only they'd learned to obey. If you're not careful Naruto-Kun then you're going to meet the same _sticky_ end that your parents met," Orochimaru snarled.

"what the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled. My parents are still alive. I saw them just the other day. What is this freak on? Crack or something?

"Oh that's right you don't know," he cooed in my ear. I visibly shuddered.

"Those people you live with now… the ones you call mom and dad. Well they aren't your parents. You're adopted. Your real parents didn't want such a worthless and weak child," he whispered.

"You're a LIAR!!!!!" I screamed. I punched the horrible man in the face and ran out of the closet. Then I looked around the brightly lit classroom and saw Sasuke staring at me with a look of shock and worry. Yeah right worry like he gave a damn about me!

I ran out the classroom door tears running down my cheeks and knives stabbing at my heart. Was it all a lie? Did my parents really die?

I didn't want to know. Doubt and fear was screaming at my brain as I ran past classrooms, teachers telling me to get back to class. I ignored them, just like they always ignored me. They don't deserve to have me acknowledge them. After all any adult has ever put me through? They'd have to be crazy to think I had any ounce of respect for them.

Because I don't.

I kept running until I got to the auditorium. I walked down the rows and rows of seats until I got to the stage. There was a stool and a microphone. They were always there.

Naruto went behind the curtain to pull out an ancient acoustic guitar. He bought it in sixth grade. He saved up all summer and he finally got enough for it. He always left it at school just in case his dad found it and destroyed it.

This was one thing that he dad would never take from him.

He sat on the stool and made sure his guitar was in tune before taking a deep breath and playing an intro to a song that he knew all too well.

"**I wish my life was this song**

**'cause songs they never die**

**I could write for years and years**

**And never have to cry I'd show you how I feel**

**With out saying a word**

**I could rap up both are hearts**

**I know it sounds absurd"**

He kept playing his voice echoing into the mic and out of the speakers around the auditorium. He imagined all the world was there in the audience listening to him singing. For once not judging him on his sexual orientation or the way he looked.

"**And I saw the tears on your face**

**I shot you down and I slammed the door**

**But couldn't make a sound**

**So please stay sweet my dear**

**Don't hate me now**

**I can't tell how this last song ends**

**The way that I feel tonight so down so down I **

**pray I can swim just so I won't drown and the**

**Waves that crash over me I am gasping for **

**Air takes my hand so I can breathe as I write this**

**Last song down"**

If only he knew how he felt. What he's been through and what he's still going through as he sings. All the pain it builds everyday and he doesn't have an outlet to turn to. He's all alone. No one's on his side. Not even his family.

"**And I saw the tears on your face I shot you down**

**And I slammed the door but couldn't make a sound**

**So please stay sweet my dear**

**Don't hate me now**

**I can't tell how this last song ends"**

And in the front row Naruto imagined the one person he really wanted to see him sitting there. Sasuke Uchiha. It was always Sasuke sitting there and smiling at him. Encouraging him to keep singing. To tell the world his story.

"**The broken glass... your moistened skin**

**Was everything, was everything"**

Sasuke was Naruto's everything and the dark-haired boy had no idea that Naruto existed.

"**And your broken voice... was quivering**

**You're everything, you're everything**

**Scream at me make it the best I ever heard**

**Laugh out loud I know it sounds absurd"**

All the pain Naruto had been feeling over the past couple of days just broke through the surface. His heart had a gaping hole in it and all his emotions were just pouring out. Naruto started to cry as he sang.

"**Scream at me make it the best I ever heard**

**You're everything, you're everything**

**Heart beats slowing pains are growing**

**Does he love you that's worth knowing?"**

NARUTO'S POV:

He does know. And he doesn't care about me. If he did…

It doesn't matter 'cause he doesn't. And he never e_ver_ will.

"**Heart beats slowing pains are growing**

**Does she love you that's worth knowing?**

**(Yeah...)"**

SASUKE'S POV:

"Oh my God…" I breathed. I had followed Naruto out of class when the bell rang and hid in the shadows of the auditorium.

"I never knew you could sing Naruto," I couldn't believe it. He had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

REGULAR POV:

At that moment Sasuke Uchiha had seen a whole different side to Naruto Uzumaki. A side that Sasuke realized he wanted to see more of. But it was dangerous… what with Naruto being shunned by the entire school. It could ruin his reputation. Sasuke had to be careful.

Unknown to both Sasuke and Naruto someone else had been watching Naruto sing. Smirking viciously the spy ran off to tell his master what he witnessed.

**In An Abandoned Warehouse In The City:**

"It's a good thing you have such keen eyes Neji-san," Orochimaru purred while starring at Neji.

"Yes, and guess who was there watching Uzumaki?" He asked.

"Pray tell who?" Orochimaru asked in a high pitched voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Neji said while smirking towards a shadowy corner. The person in the corner visibly tensed.

"Ahh that is interesting. It seems your brother is taking a liking to our little victim," said the leader while looking into the corner.

"I don't blame him Naruto is very attractive," said the evil sensei.

"Yes I know. But, my brother can't have him," said the voice from the corner.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I don't like sharing and I'm going to make Naruto-Kun mine if it's the last thing I do," and with that Itachi Uchiha walked out of the warehouse and got into his black Porsche.

Speeding towards his house he passed a park. He then did a double take. His little blonde was sitting on a swing all alone.

Completely alone. As in no one was around.

"Well… when like gives you lemons," Itachi whispered. He then proceeded to park a distance away. He then got out of his car and walked towards the unsuspecting blonde. Who currently was listening to his iPod with his back to the older Uchiha.

'Tonight is going to be fun,' thought Itachi as he neared the oblivious boy.

**OK THAT TOOK A WHILE!!!!! I am so sorrrrrrrry for not updating sooner. I am having some problems that are taking a while to clear up. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if you did. And let me know if you hated it. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible… reviews help just so you know. **

**Love You All!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
